<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dawn of Light by Ryukin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325289">The Dawn of Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukin/pseuds/Ryukin'>Ryukin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Developing Relationship, Friendship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukin/pseuds/Ryukin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Work at the island's sole cafe kept Sora busy until a friend's invitation brought a lost friend back into his life. </p><p>Riku buried himself in his writing and his music, hiding behind half spoken truths and stifling silence. </p><p>Their friendship had fallen apart, could broken pieces mend? </p><p>Maybe cups of coffee at dawn's light were the key all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spinout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Life</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spins around</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(round around)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Around me and I know</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What it is</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(round around) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm spinning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(round around) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And around I go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And all I know</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is I'm alone</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Sora?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're early," Sora replied, muffled behind his arms as he heaved a box of beans onto the back wall shelf. "Gimme that," he motioned to the last box on the hand cart parked by the register, not turning from his perch on the ladder's second-to-top step. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the proffered box and threw it up next to the last with a little grunt. He turned, face lit up with a grin. "Thanks! What're you - are not who you're supposed to be … </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tidus</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tidus smiled back. "Last I checked."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tidus!" Sora scrambled down a couple rungs and ignored the last few with a flying leap. He caught Tidus around the shoulders as he landed. "Man, it's so good to see you!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You too, buddy," Tidus laughed, hugging Sora back. He patted his shoulder as Sora stepped back. "I didn't know you worked here!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't know you drank coffee. It's not like there's anywhere else to get it." He hopped onto the counter, swinging his feet. “It’s been since, like, graduation. You look great, man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tidus flexed and Sora laughed, kicking him lightly. “Gotta. Wakka and me, we play for the Fates now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sora grinned and nodded to the yellow tank Tidus was wearing with the Destiny University Fates logo on the chest. “I figured. That’s awesome! How’s the season?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t been following?” Tidus laughed. “Blitz is the hottest thing on campus!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sora looked around the cafe, mostly empty like it was any average Tuesday afternoon. He shrugged. “I, uh, am taking a year off. Before I go to school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, cool. So, you’re here all the time, then?” Tidus shrugged off Sora’s discomfort. Sora'd always loved him for that peacekeeping quality - Tidus had stepped between him and - he'd broken up numerous fights when they were kids. “Wicked, man, I gotta come around, now. The season’s over so I have more time, between practice and scrimmages and stuff. Coach isn’t on our butts about nutrition in off-season so I thought I’d come by for some empty calories.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah? Empty calories are my specialty - what’d’ya want?” Sora leapt on the chance to skirt around a conversation about him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh …” Tidus studied the menu on the wall while Sora put his visor back on; he had taken it off to see where he was throwing the delivery better. He shook his head to fluff his hair, straightened his apron, and washed his hands while Tidus debated the menu under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Extra large iced mocha. With coconut milk. Extra shot."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whipped cream?” Sora asked, flipping the cup between his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heck yeah. Extra chocolate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotcha,” Sora smiled and set to work. He’d been at the Crown Cup for a year and could make drinks in his sleep. He often did, thank you lame dreams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what else you up to?" Tidus leaned against the counter. "Always thought you'd be traveling."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sora grinned but it felt empty so he let it drop. "Always did, too. I'm saving up, actually. Almost ready to take off." He squeezed chocolate over the drink, gave it a tap to settle, and turned before Tidus could reply. He gave the whipped cream a fresh beating and piled it on the drink. A dash of sprinkles and he presented it: "Ta dah!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oo, fancy. What's the damage?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sora poked a button on the register. "Two munny."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Man, you don't gotta -"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Two munny," Sora repeated. "And you haveta come back."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tidus laughed and dug two small munny from his pocket. Sora shut the register as Tidus dropped a couple more into the tip jar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, you don't have to -"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For your travel fund." Tidus clapped his hand over the jar before Sora could reach in to give it back. "Man, you're unreal."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks." Before he knew it, he was smiling again - a real one. "I've missed you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mutual. You kinda disappeared."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Didn't go very far," he motioned to the cafe. As he did, a man walked in. "You have time?" Tidus nodded and stepped to the side for Sora to take and make the order. The man left, leaving the cafe with a couple students studying together in a corner, a kid bopping along to headphones as he nursed his third refill, and Tidus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We kicked butt, by the way," Tidus said. Sora flashed him a confused look as he rinsed the blender. "The Fates. 26 and eight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. Dang! That's great!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Tidus nodded. Sora came around the register and jumped onto the counter again as Tidus regaled him with their highlights. "... and the Rays from Radiant Garden creamed us, Wakka went home with a concussion, Daybreak was a joke, they're all defense and no offense, man I felt sorry for them, but they're coming to scrimmage us and getting so much better! We made it to finals, barely beat the Oblivion Voids, they play dirty but we got 'em. Man, I'm just running on, sorry!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No! It's cool, it's so boring here alone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I bet. You off soon?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sora nodded. "I work mornings mostly, it's my late day today."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Man, it's three, this is</span>
  <em>
    <span> late</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You</span>
  <em>
    <span> are</span>
  </em>
  <span> unreal." Tidus stirred his drink with his straw, watching it swirl. "So, my band's playing tonight. You should come see us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're in a band?" Tidus shrugged. "That's so cool! Heck yeah!" Sora exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Great, yeah! You know The Secret Place?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sora scratched his head and stretched. "On the little island? Where me and - why would you play there?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, dummy, the club in town. Literally the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> club in town. It's three blocks away," Tidus pointed out the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Everything is three blocks away. The entire town is three blocks period."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good!" Tidus laughed, clapping Sora on the shoulder. "Not even you can get lost, then!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rude."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tidus laughed harder, dragging a chair over and throwing himself into it. "Hey, I'm just having fun. What's your Kingdom account, I'll link up and send you the info?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What makes you think I'm on Kingdom?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because it's a place to post pictures of yourself doing dumb stuff and brag about it. Cough it up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't do dumb stuff," Sora argued weakly before giving Tidus his screen name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Boy, everything you've ever done is dumb stuff." Tidus typed quickly with one hand, the other cradling his coffee as he sucked the last drops up. Sora's GummiPhone buzzed in his back pocket as he stole the cup. He left Tidus with the straw hanging from his mouth and spun around the counter to make him another mocha. He got himself a glass of water and sat at the nearest table. May as well pretend to take a break. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tidus scooched his chair in and scooped whipped cream up with his straw. He looked at it instead of Sora. "Oh - Riku will be there, too, tonight." He tried to pass it off as an afterthought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sora blinked. "Oh. Uh, I forgot, tonight isn't, it's just, I need … um. I can't."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tidus shook his cup, dislodging the ice block forming in his coffee. "You can."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I</span>
  <em>
    <span> can't.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Sora's eyes were wide, conveying the refusal wasn't about the concert, per se.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tidus sighed, tipping his chair back on two wobbly legs. "What happened with you guys? You were so close."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As kids." Sora scowled and swiped crumbs from the table. "We're not kids anymore."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tidus leaned forward, waiting until Sora looked up. He grabbed his face, "Then stop acting like one. You're pouting."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahhh nahhhh," Sora pouted as Tidus smooshed his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are too. You told me you'd come, you gotta."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I - Tidus," Sora whined, rubbing his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on. Selph will be there, too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sora groaned and tucked his head into his arms on the table. He listened to the tinny pop song playing overhead, barely louder than the blood rushing his ears. “Tidus, you’re killing me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With friendship. Oh, hell, what time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sora peered from over his arm. “You just said it was three.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got class. But tonight …” he stood and gave him a pointed Selphie glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh. Fine,” Sora mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! I’ll meet you there, nine o’clock, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! Man, I’m so excited.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you get eaten by a blitzball.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly - blitzballs don’t have teeth. Later, Sora!” With a pat on the back of his head, Tidus left Sora to stew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his phone buzz again and sat up with a sigh. He got a text from the afternoon guy - he would be five late, could Sora please start baking cookies for the afternoon rush? Headphone kid waved to Sora and left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tidus had sent him a Heart request and tagged him in a post. Sora checked the post first - a flier for the show, featuring a band called Way To Dawn. Sora left the post a heart and accepted Tidus’ request. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He set the cookie dough on the baking sheet as he scrolled Tidus’ feed. He posted a bunch of selfies - grinning wide with teammates, on the field in front of fans, holding food and laughing. A few pictures of Selphie, looking as radiantly dangerous as Sora remembered her ever being, a pic of Tidus and Wakka after a match wearing equally wide smiles and dirt-smeared uniforms. Tidus had a grass stain on the side of his face and Wakka held a trophy high. There were a couple pictures of Tidus with a pretty girl wrapped in his arm - and a couple with a different girl. Another kissing a different beautiful girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sora rolled his eyes with a grin. Tidus hadn’t changed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He set the oven and lazily recleaned the prep area. He had to keep his hands busy or else he’d - </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Biting his lip, he pulled out his GummiPhone again. He opened the list of Tidus’ Hearts and scrolled. He had a bunch but - </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riku’s profile picture stood out. He’d always stood out. Even in the tiny icon, he looked good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hell.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>